Gloria al Ramen
by BELFVhn
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno. A lo largo de la misma, veremos cómo se desarrolla la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, cómo pasan de ser amigos a novios mientras atraviesan diferentes experiencias que suelen darse en nuestro mundo. Espero que lo disfruten.


**GLORIA AL RAMEN**

**Capítulo 1. ****HERMANOS**

- ¡Maldito despertador! – gruñí mientras ponía en marcha mi coche. – Ni siquiera pude desayunar decentemente – dije luego de darle un mordisco al panecillo de chocolate que fue lo único que pude tomar de la cocina antes de salir de casa como un rayo.

Oficialmente, se había convertido en tradición mía llegar tarde a la facultad el primer día de clases. ¡Maldito despertador!... bueno, aunque un objeto no podía tener la culpa de mi retraso. Todo por la típica súplica de "diez minutito más" y terminar durmiendo más de la cuenta.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo y en cuestión de unos minutos llegué al campus. Gracias a Dios encontré un espacio donde estacionar a unos pocos metros de mi facultad. Observé por un instante aquel edificio beige de cinco pisos en cuyo frontis, decorado con múltiples ventanas de grandes dimensiones, rezaba: FACULTAD DE ARQUITECTURA en perfectas letras negras; y luego me dirigí a mi primera clase.

- Buenos días o mejor dicho: Buenas noches, señor Uzumaki. Qué alegría que decidiera honrarnos con su presencia el día de hoy – me saludó un hombre alto de cabellera plateada y la cara cubierta hasta la nariz con una bufanda azul marino que ya estaba familiarizado con mi "puntualidad", pues era el segundo año que lo tenía como docente.

- Buenos días, señor Hatake – le devolví el saludo sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras y me senté en un pupitre junto a la única ventana del aula, la cual era enorme y dejaba que la luz entrara a raudales.

- Está bien. Como les decía, - prosiguió el hombre de la bufanda – les repartiré un cuestionario de diagnóstico para determinar sus conocimientos previos sobre esta materia, o sea Perspectiva, señor Uzumaki… - dijo remarcando mi apellido ya que por un segundo me distraje mirando al techo.

- Sí, sí – suspiré observando su rostro y luego volteando hacia la ventana. Esa bendita bufanda. La llevaba todo el tiempo, desde que lo conocí. En un día de invierno era perfecto, normal. No obstante, en un día caluroso como este, el señor Hatake parecía estar loco. Apuesto a que oculta…

- Dis-disculpa, aquí tienes – una delicada y tímida voz interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Volteé y vi a una chica muy atractiva de largo cabello oscuro, piel blanca como porcelana y ojos de un extraño color perla. Extraños pero hermosos.

- Lo siento, - dije tomando la hoja que me ofrecía – estaba distraído. – Gracias – le sonreí.

- De nada – respondió un poco sonrojada y regresó al frente de la clase para devolverle las hojas restantes al señor Hatake.

- Gracias por su ayuda, señorita Hyuga – dijo el hombre de la eterna bufanda. – Puede tomar asiento.

Durante todo el trayecto de retorno a su pupitre la seguí con la mirada. Era una chica de estatura media, cabellera larga y sedosa y cubierto por unos jeans pitillo y una camiseta algo holgada de color morado ¡un cuerpazo! Pude notar con mi vista periférica que varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Se sentó a unos tres pupitres de distancia. ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera visto antes? ¡Qué bella era!

- Muy bien, comiencen – la voz del señor Hatake me apartó de mis pensamientos y de inmediato comencé a responder el cuestionario. Estaba bastante fácil. Bueno, después de todo no era un examen real.

Pronto la clase terminó y a medida que cada estudiante salía, dejaba su hoja sobre el escritorio del docente. Tomé mi mochila e hice lo mismo que los demás. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, mi estómago rugió ni bien atravesé la puerta del aula.

- A la cafetería – pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando ingresé al local, vi alrededor de la mesa del fondo a mi hermana besuqueándose con su novio y junto a ellos, tratando de ignorarlos con la incomodidad plasmada en el rostro, se encontraba mi amiga Sakura.

- ¡Con hermanas así, quién quiere enemigos! – exclamé clavando mi puño en la mesa.

- ¡Mierda, Naruto! – me gruñó la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras me dedicaba una mirada asesina por interrumpir sus jueguitos amorosos. - ¡Me asustaste!

- Hola, Naruto – me saludó Sakura en tanto ahogaba una risilla provocada por el sobresalto que le causé a la parejita.

- Hola, Sakura – luego volví a ver a mi "querida" hermana. - ¡¿Por qué rayos no me despertaste esta mañana?! – le recriminé.

- Por favor, hermanito – dijo con sorna. - ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando Shikamaru se queda a dormir en casa, me voy con él en su coche al día siguiente! – me gritó.

- ¡Y eso pasa todo el tiempo! – le respondí en el mismo tono.

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Y hasta ahora no se te graba en esa cabezota tuya! – añadió poniéndose de pie y encarándome.

- Pues si no se pasaran toda la noche consumando se relación como conejos, impidiéndome dormir… ¡Nunca llegaría tarde! ¡Todo es SU culpa! – reconocí aún más furioso.

- No seas infantil, hermanito. Por favor… búscate una novia y trata de "conejear" más seguido. ¡Eres un amargado!

- ¡Oh, cállate Temari! – siempre con ese cuento de creerse la hermana mayor sólo porque había nacido quince minutos antes. – ¡Ya basta con esa cantaleta de la novia!

- Ag, qué problemáticos son… - bufó el noviecito de ojos negros y cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Ambos rubios lo fulminamos con la mirada al oír su típica frase.

- Está bien, tranquilos… - dijo gesticulando con las manos.

- ¡Ah, pelea de hermanos! ¡El pan nuestro de cada día! – exclamó un joven alto de piel blanca, cabello negro en punta y ojos del mismo control que se aproximó a nuestra mesa. – Hola, amor – saludó a Sakura antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios.

- Hola – respondió la pelirosa con las mejillas encendidas.

- Hola, Sasuke – saludamos el resto, mi hermana y yo a regañadientes.

- Y ahora, ¿por qué se desató la guerra? – preguntó mi mejor amigo en tanto se sentaba junto a Sakura y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

- Este tonto me culpa porque llega tarde todo el tiempo – afirmó Temari.

- Ya déjate de bobadas, hermanita – espeté. – Mejor voy por un tazón de ramen.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre desayunar ramen – comentó la rubia.

No le di importancia y me paré frente al mostrador de la cafetería.

- Un ramen de cerdo y un jugo de naranja, por favor – le pedí a la mujer que estaba de turno.

- Claro – dijo y comenzó a preparar mi orden.

Pronto me encaminé a mi mesa llevando conmigo un humeante tazón de ramen y pude ver que una chica de cabello castaño recogido al estilo chino y con ojos color chocolate se había sentado con mis amigos. Era Tenten, pero al chico de largo cabello marrón, piel blanca y ojos perla que estaba junto a ella no lo reconocí. Jamás lo había visto antes, esos ojos… en ese instante, recordé a la chica de mi clase portadora de esos mismos ojos. ¿En dónde se encontraría en esos momentos?

- Mmm… ¡Nada como un buen tazón de ramen en la mañana! – afirmé retomando mi sitio en la mesa. – Hola, Tenten. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Hola, Naruto. Te presento a Neji Hyuga – por la mirada que tenía se notaba que ya le había echado el ojo a Neji.

- Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki – le tendí la mano. Ese apellido me sonaba conocido por alguna razón.

- Hola – dijo correspondiéndome con un firme apretón de manos.

- Oye, Neji. Jamás te había visto antes en la universidad, - me llevé una gran porción de ramen a la boca - ¿eres nuevo?

- Precisamente, eso nos estaba explicando – confirmó Tenten.

- Sí. Nos mudamos a Konoha hace tres semanas ya que a mi padre lo transfirieron de hospital, es doctor - agregó Neji.

- Ya veo – continué comiendo mi amado ramen.

- Y me imagino que estudias Medicina para seguir con la tradición familiar – dijo Sasuke.

- Claro, pero no lo hago sólo por eso – afirmó el chico de ojos perla. – Me encanta el mundo de la Medicina. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Pues yo estudio Leyes - continuó mi mejor amigo. – Es algo así como una tradición familiar, aunque mi hermano mayor decidió ser policía. Mi padre estaba furioso cuando se enteró de lo que quería hacer con su vida. Sin embargo, lo tranquilizó al decirle que habían muchas maneras de ayudar a las personas.

Neji lo escuchaba con atención como si supiera exactamente de lo que hablaba. Mientras tanto, Sakura y Tenten comparaban horarios y comentaban que ambas coincidían con el Hyuga en varias clases. De la nada, mi hermana me lanzó una "inocente" pregunta provocando que me atragantara con el último bocado de ramen que ingerí.

- Dime, Naruto. ¿Alguna chica interesante en tu clase este año? Ya sabes, una señorita afortunada con la que puedas… ñaca-ñaca – inquirió al mismo tiempo que hacía gestos obscenos con las manos.

- ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! – exclamé ni bien conseguí pasar el ramen.

- Ay, no… ya comenzaron – bufó Shikamaru rodando los ojos.

Me contuve extraordinariamente y para ello necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad y tomar consciencia de la presencia de Neji porque no deseaba montar una escena en frente de él.

- Pues sí, hermanita – dije con una sonrisa forzada. – Encontré una posible candidata para ñaca-ñaca – entonces recordé a la chica de mi primera clase y las palabras comenzaron a fluir como un río sin control. – De hecho, está en una clase conmigo. Tiene cabello oscuro, largo y muy sexy, unos preciosos ojos perla y lo mejor de todo ¡un cuerpazo de infarto! – como si la hubiera invocado, la chica atravesó la puerta de la cafetería.

- ¡Mira! Ahí está – dije señalándola.

Todos mis amigos voltearon hacia ella y un segundo después, Neji me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

- Es mi hermana – gruñó.

Me quedé helado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pude ignorar el parecido entre ambos? ¡Hasta el apellido! ¡Mierda!

- Yo-yo – tartamudeé mientras una voz en mi cabeza repetía: ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

- Lo siento, Neji. Te juro que no fue mi intención decir eso – argumenté totalmente apenado y con la cara rojísima de vergüenza. – Lo dije sin pensar sólo para que mi hermana dejara de molestarme porque hace un año que no tengo novia y no tengo sexo, ni siquiera sexo casual… - las palabras salieron atropelladamente y mi voz subía una octava con cada una de ellas. - ¡Estoy harto de que me llame amargado! – finalicé con una pose teatral con los brazos extendidos en alto y mirando al techo.

- De acuerdo, está bien – dijo Neji más calmado. – Ya basta de tonterías, Naruto.

Entonces todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería estallaron en una sonora carcajada, incluso mis amigos.


End file.
